


doon sa may dapitan

by nezukos



Series: Tomasino Kaisoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tatak UST, Thomasian Kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Gusto lang naman ni Kyungsoo ng sundae ngayong tag-init.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Tomasino Kaisoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754200
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	doon sa may dapitan

**Author's Note:**

> KASI MISS NA MISS KO NA UST HAHAHAHA SO THIS IS JUST SELF-INDULGENT
> 
> PROBABLY ISUSULAT KO YUNG MGA KARANASAN KO NOON SA UST LOL
> 
> GO USTE! CHOUR
> 
> GAGAWA AKO KAISOO THOMASIAN COLLECTION SO KAPAG MAY KWENTONG TOMASINO KAYO DM/TWEET NIYO LANG AKO SA @kaidyorella ON TWITTER!

Nagsimula sa pagiging magkasabay umuwi sa Fairview simula freshman na nauwi sa pang-aasar ng mga kaklase nitong sophomore year at ngayon ay mag-jowa na, pangatlong araw na nila Jongin at Kyungsoo bilang magkasintahan, saksi ang UST sa kanilang pag-iibigan.

Bukod sa nakamit nila ang mga pangarap na makapasa sa unibersidad na gusto nila, mas lalo pa itong naging memorable ngayon dahil natagpuan nila dito ang isa’t-isa.

Pawang Thomasians ang magkasing-irog.

Magkaklase sa kursong Literature.

At ngayon, suot ang kanilang AB summer uniform dahil summer na summer na at tirik ang araw, umaga pa lang sa klase ng alas-nuwebe ay nagki-crave na ng ice-cream si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko ng ice-cream, Jongs.”

“Mamaya papaprint ako ng paper natin sa socio, daan muna tayo Noval?”

“Ang layo parang ayoko maglakad. Jollibee na lang.”

“Okay.” Ngiti ni Jongin sa boyfriend na mukhang pagod na pagod na agad kahit kakapasok lang nito sa kanilang room. Ganito kasi si Kyungsoo. Ayaw na ayaw nito sa summer. Ayaw sa mainit dahil ayaw niyang pagpawisan.

Kung hindi pa nga siya tinawagan ni Jongin kanina ay di rin talaga kikilos si Kyungsoo para umalis ng bahay.

“Jongin~” Ingit ni Kyungsoo.

“Hm?”

Inihiga na ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa desk niya at tiningnan si Jongin na seryosong nagbabasa ng _The Tempest_ ni Shakespeare.

“Wala lang.”

Nginitian lang siya ni Jongin at tinapik sa ulo.

Ngumiti na lang din pabalik si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinintay lumamig ang kanilang classroom.

Sa paglamig naman ng classroom nila, sinuot na ni Kyungsoo ang itim na hoodie na regalo ni Jongin sa kanya noong birthday niya.

Ganun din si Jongin, suot nito ang sweater na regalo din sa kanya noon ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

Nang matapos ang klase, agad hinubad ni Kyungsoo ang hoodie niya at tinali muna sa kanyang bewang. Ang dami nang estudyante na naghihintay sa labas ng classroom nila kaya hawak-hawak siya ni Jongin sa bewang para gabayan siya sa siksikan palabras ng building nila.

Alas dose na ng tanghali at sobrang tingkad ng sikat ng araw sa labas.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw na niya talaga maglakad sa initan pero no choice siya.

Ang sunod na destinasyon nila ay ang Jollibee sa Dapitan.

Doon muna sila kumain ng lunch kasama na rin ang iba nilang mga kaklase na sina Yixing, Junmyeon at Minseok.

Hindi naman ma-PDA ang magkasintahan kaya hindi rin ilag ang mga kaklase nila sa kanila. Kung ano sina Jongin at Kyungsoo noong magkaibigan pa lang sila ay ganun pa rin sila ngayong magka-ibigan na silang dalawa kaya para sa mga kaklase nila, parang wala naming nagbago sa kanila.

Pero iyon ang akala ng mga kaklase nila dahil sa tuwing may pagkakataon na silang dalawa lang at walang nakakakita, gustong-gusto lagi ng mag-nobyo na magkayakap sila at may panakanakang-halik sa mukha at labi.

Hindi lang sila mabulgar na magkasintahan kaya walang nakakaalam kung hanggang saan aabot ang intimacy nila sa tuwing sila lang ang magkasama.

Mas gusto nila ang pribado kesa lantaran.

“Tapos niyo na book review niyo?” Tanong ni Minseok nang papalabas na sila ng Jollibee.

Ang mag-jowa, nasa likuran ng tatlo nilang kaklase. Si Kyungsoo ngayon ay may hawak na sundae na at may malaking ngiti na sa labi.

Solved na ang kanyang cravings.

“Hindi ko pa tapos. Baka this weekend siguro.” Sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Ako tapos na.” Sagot naman ni Yixing na nakatanggap ng sabay na “woah” kina Minseok at Junmyeon.

“Eh kayo Jongs? Soo? Tapos niyo na book review niyo?”

Paunti-unti si Kyungsoo kumain sa sundae niya, nilalasap ang lamig at tamis nito.

“Ako tinatapos ko pa yung libro, si Kyungsoo hindi pa nag-uumpisa.” Sagot ni Jongin para sa kanilang dalawang magkasintahan. Siya kasi ang spokesperson sa kanilang dalawa.

“Malayo pa naman deadline. Kaya naman yan ni Kyungsoo.” Wika ni Junmyeon na sinang-ayunan din ng iba.

Ngiti na lang ang sukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanila.

“Sige pre, una na ako punta pa ako TYK.” Paalam ni Minseok sa kanila na panigurado ay didiretso na sa org room ng kinabibilangan niyang organization.

“Library na rin ako. See you na lang ulit mamaya.” Paalam ni Yixing sa kanila bago tumawid sa kabila at habulin si Minseok.

“Kayo san kayo?” Tanong ni Junmyeon sa mag-nobyo.

Abala pa rin si Kyungsoo kumain ng tinitipid niyang sundae.

“Papaprint ako pre. Kita-kits na lang mamaya.”

“Geh, uwi muna ako.”

At doon na sila nagkahiwa-hiwalay magkakaibigan.

Nakagabay si Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo dahil baka mabunggo ito, busy pa naman ito sa sundae niya.

Ang kaso lang, bago sila lumiko ay biglang may batang gusgusin na lumitaw sa harap nila.

“Kuya akin na lang yan.” Turo nito sa sundae na hawak ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi nila pinansin ang bata dahil sanay na rin naman sila sa ganito dito sa Dapitan.

“Akin na lang yan, Kuya.” Pagmamakaawa ng bata kahit may nakakaasar na ngiti ito sa labi.

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo sa bata at hinawakan maigi ang sundae niya bago sila lumiko ni Jongin papunta sa piso print.

Ang kaso lang ay hindi sila tinatantanan ng bata.

“Kuya, Kuya akin na lang. Sige na.” Pagpupumilit pa rin ng bata kahit anong gawin na pagbigay ng masamang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Kakabili lang naming niyan.” Mahinahong sabi ni Jongin sa bata.

“Eh di bili kayo ulit. Dami naman kayo pera.”

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ng mag-nobyo at napailing na lang si Jongin.

Tinapik niya ang bewang ng boyfriend. “Tara.”

“Hindi na. Hintayin na lang kita dito.”

Nang iwan na siya ni Jongin, aba’y hindi pa rin tapos ang bata sa pangungulit sa kanya.

“Akin na lang.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa bata, pero nang nawala siya sa focus dahil nakakalanghap siya ng usok ng yosi sa di kalayuan, nagulat na lang siya na wala na sa kanya ang tinitipid niyang sundae.

“Ay—“ at pagtingin sa di kalayuan, nagsasasayaw na ang bata habang hawak nito ang cup ng sundae niya.

Ilang minuto rin ang lumipas nang lumabas si Jongin at hindi na rin natapos si Kyungsoo sa pagtingin ng masama sa batang umagaw sa kanya ng kakabili lang niya na ice-cream.

Napansin agad ni Jongin ang hawak na cup ng bata na masarap ang kain sa sundae ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay wala na sa kamay ng nobyo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin, lumapit sa kasintahan at inakbayan ito. “Hayaan mon a yan. Bilhan na lang ulit kita ng bago. Libre ko.” Comfort niya sa boyfriend na nakasimangot pa rin.

“Kakabili ko lang tas aagawin. Wag na. Pasok na tayo. Nakapag-print ka na?”

“Yep. Deh, bilhan muna kita ice-cream mo ulit. Tara.”

At nang magkahawak na ang mga kamay, dinala na ni Jongin ang nobyo pabalik sa Jollibee para umorder muli ng panibagong sundae nito.

Sa gulat ni Jongin habang nasa pila sila sa Jollibee, patagong humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang braso at ngumiti sa kanya ng kay tingkad pa sa araw sa labas.

Wala nang mas titingkad pa sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa tuwing sila ay magkasama.

**Author's Note:**

> TALAMAK TO SA DAPITAN, YUNG KAKABILI MO LANG NG SOMETHING BIGLANG MAY SUSULPOT NA BATA TAS HIHINGIN YUNG SOMETHING MO AT MALALA AAGAWIN TALAGA SAYO!
> 
> itong sinulat ko ay karanasan namin ng friend ko. siya yung inagawan ng sundae lol pero naagawan na siya bago pa kami makapasok sa loob ng comp shop hahaha


End file.
